characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver, is a supervillain turned superhero from Marvel Comics Backstory Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were born at the mountain Wundergore, where the hideout of the High Evolutionary was located. They were abducted by the High Evolutionary as children and experimented on, giving them mutant powers, and returned to their parents when the High Evolutionary was unhappy with the experiment's results. When the twins' father tried to steal food to feed his poor family, the villagers decided to attack the Maximoffs, but Pietro and Wanda managed to flee with Pietro's mutant power of super speed. After living off the land for years, Wanda accidentally burned down a house using her powers and was branded a witch. But before she could be executed, the mutant Magneto rescued her and Pietro. Magneto decided to have the siblings join his group, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and named them Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. As a member of the Brotherhood, Quicksilver assisted Magneto in his terrorist acts against humanity, until Magneto was defeated by the alien called the Stranger. This led to Quicksilver and his sister fleeing from the Brotherhood and seeking shelter with the Avengers, eventually joining the ground and becoming superheroes. Powers & Abilities * 'Super Speed: '''After being experimented on as a baby, Quicksilver gained the power to move at superhuman speeds. He can run at Mach 5 speeds, move fast enough to appear invisible, run on water, and even outrun radio waves, making him faster than light itself. * '''Super Reflexes: '''Quicksilver can react much faster than a normal human. He's dodged bullets, lightning, and lasers, caught arrows out of the air, and when moving fast enough, can see the world as completely frozen. * '''Vibration: '''Quicksilver can vibrate his body at high speeds. By vibrating, he can make whatever he touches explode, pass through solid matter, fly short distances, and shield himself from the friction caused by his speed. * '''Wind Generation: '''When moving fast, Quicksilver can create tornadoes, cyclones, and powerful gusts of wind. He can create vacuums by running around someone in circles, form miniature tornadoes around his arms by vibrating them, and when running fast enough, a slipstream forms behind him that pulls objects in. * '''Super Senses: '''All of Pietro's senses are sped up. When he runs long distances to get to a place, no matter how fast, it'll still feel like the same amount of time for a normal person. He also sees the world in slow motion, letting him react to things much quicker than normal. * '''Super Metabolism: '''Quicksilver's metabolism is sped up. It takes large amounts of alcohol to get him drunk, and he'll start sobering up thirty seconds afterwards. * '''Rapid Healing: '''Due to his speed, Quicksilver's body heals faster than an ordinary person's. Feats Strength * Can press 1000 pounds with his upper body, and one ton with his legs. * Can knock out metahumans in one punch. * Chopped through wood with his bare hands. * Tore through metal. * Mandarin felt a punch from him through a force-field. * Knocked out Iron Man. * Ripped a stop sign out of the ground. * Lifted two grown men at once. * Broke a Sentinel's grip. * Knocked out three Olympians with one blow. * Punched out Ultron Speed * Can move at Mach 5 speeds. * Moves fast enough to look like he's teleporting. * Can run on water. * Can throw 1000 punches in the time it takes someone to throw one. * Disarmed a bomb in the time it took someone to say two words. * It took time manipulation to slow him down by ten miles. * The friction from his running can set the ground on fire. * Disarmed four snipers before they could pull the triggers on their guns. * Disarmed 17 men in two seconds. * Outran an explosion. * Ran around the entire Earth several times in a couple seconds. * Outran radio waves. * Dodges bullets, lasers, and lightning. * Sees the world in slow motion. * Caught an arrow out of the air. * Can see the entire world as being frozen. * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds Durability * Has been crushed, blasted with lasers, and hit by a plane, and survived. * Took blows from metahumans and demigods. * Doesn't even feel the shockwaves created by his acceleration. * Took a hit from Hercules, the god of strength. Skill * Led the Knights of Wundagore for some time. * Had the upper hand in a fight with the High Evolutionary. * Countered Captain America's fighting style. * Dueled the Black Knight. * Was trained by both the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and the Avengers. * Figured out how to defeat the Adaptoid in combat. Weaknesses * Prone to mental illness. * Arrogant and hot-blooded. * Predictable fighting style can be exploited by people as fast or faster than him. * Vulnerable to area of effect attacks. Fun Facts * Quicksilver is the only Marvel character to appear in two different Marvel movies directed by different companies, Fox and Disney, in ''X-Men: Days of Future Past and Avengers: Age of Ultron, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Human Mutates Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor